Flores de papel
by Jolio
Summary: Es un AU con Harry pero como chica.


**Flores de papel.**

Sin fines de lucro.

...

...

...

..

.

_La observó estando apoyada en una ventana, jugando con su varita. Era verano y se había puesto un vestido blanco con lilas bordadas, su cabello recogido en una trenza de profundo rojo, con los pies descalzos y esa sonrisa tan peculiar que le recordaba lo mucho que se parecía a su padre, tal como si conociese todas las respuestas a la vida o la verdad sobre un gran misterio que a nadie más le contaría salvo a él. De cuando en cuando dibujaba círculos en el aire y los atravesaba para crear un nuevos patrones que desaparecían en un instante. Era así que practicaba para las pocas clases en las que no lograba destacar, cosa por demás extraña, porque ni Lily ni Potter tenían problemas con lo mismo._

–_Pero ella no es ninguno de los dos, harías bien en recordarlo–, le recriminó su voz interna, –Y hablando de eso… deberías enviarla de regreso a casa, ahora que es seguro hacerlo– _

_El espejismo de una familia que existía solo en su mente se acercaba peligrosamente a la realidad en las innumerables promesas que su yo adolescente le hiciera a Lily, mucho antes de que aquellos sueños fuesen barridos por el cruento estado del mundo mágico y la ambición desmedida del señor tenebroso._

_El espejismo luego era reemplazado por una imagen cuya peligrosidad dejaba en ridículo sus elucubraciones infantiles, pues no había nada de inocente en la joven señorita Potter que había llegado a su vida para adueñarse de ella, del mismo modo en que su padre, el fallecido James, hubiese hecho en el pasado con el corazón a Lily._

_Jamas se imaginó en una posición similar, hambriento de las migajas de afecto de alguien que representaba su derrota y la exaltaba a nuevas alturas. Severus tuvo que sacudir la cabeza y recordarse a si mismo que existía un propósito superior a cualquiera de sus deseos, y que incluso si era un ser tan deleznable como los otros mortifagos al menos tenía la fortaleza como para ignorar aquel cambio sutil en los orbes vibrantes de la muchacha, aquel cambio que borraba del todo a la Evans en ella y en cambio la reemplazaba por una determinación impensable para alguien de su edad, aquella misma determinación que a él le había costado tanto en el pasado._

_Para su buena fortuna aquel peligroso brillo se desvaneció en cuanto dejó caer su viejo baúl. Quizás era para mejor el mantenerla a distancia, pues de ese modo al fin lograría alejarla para hacer lo correcto, pues era débil, un hombre muy débil y no tenía la fuerza para decirle que no._

–_Sev, te estaba esperando. Todavía tengo tu llave–, le dijo mientras le sacudía el llavero plástico que guardaba siempre con ella._

_Se vio atrapado en esa simulación de normalidad que existía lejos del castillo, en la cual los roles impuestos a cada parte significaban cada vez menos. Allí, en la decadente Hilandera, bajo el techo ennegrecido por los humos industriales de calderas ya abandonadas ella se transformaba en la pequeña curiosa que un día llegó hasta su puerta de la mano de Arabella Figg, vistiendo ropas demasiado holgadas y gastadas como para mantener a raya a los elementos y temblando de pies a cabeza como la desvalida criatura en la que sus tíos la convirtieron. El paralelo entre el futuro y el pasado se volvía indistinguible, siendo tan similar a su propia imagen a la misma edad que no tuvo más remedio que dejarlas entrar y ofrecerles las pocas comodidades que se permitía a si mismo._

_La confianza desnuda y tierna que le enseñó en esos días seguía enraizada en su pecho, y le hacía imposible el negarle cualquier cosa que estuviese a su alcance._

–_Sé que voy a morir Sev, lo he sabido por mucho tiempo __y__ ya no me molesta, no realmente. __E__s solo que quisiera experimentar más de la vida antes de que él llegue a matarme, tan solo quisiera más…– _

_L__os últimos eventos vinieron a romper la apacible monotonía de sus veranos. La guerra se avecinaba __con la muerte de uno de sus estudiantes en el torneo de los tres magos. __El chico Diggory, joven ejemplar, la joya de Hufflepuf, amado por sus padres y sus maestros y sus amigos, muerto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo esto bajo el alero de una prolongada traición que parecía no tener fin._

_El señor tenebroso estaba de regreso y su ambición desmedida seguía igual de fresca que el día en que fue derrotado. Uno por uno fueron llamados y juzgados por traiciones falsas y verdaderas, uno por uno se sumieron en las sombras al alero de las promesas de Voldemort._

–_No digas estupideces–, la reprendió su maestro de pociones, –No dejare que te lastime– _

–_No puedes protegerme de todo el mundo ni rescatarme siempre–, suspiró cruzándose de brazos, –Algún día tendré que ser yo quien te rescate–_

_Y de nuevo estaba allí el bravado Potter, en ese inextinguible resplandor que parecía consumirlo todo y que lo perseguía cada noche._

–_Sigo siendo su maestro señorita Potter, es mi deber protegerla–, sentenció para luego dar media vuelta._

_Ella lo detuvo antes de que pudiese entrar a su casa. Sus pequeñas manos tenían la distintiva fuerza de una jugadora de Quidditch, muy hábil manejando una escoba pero pésima para tareas de precisión. Era una noción perturbadora el recordar que la muchacha seguía siendo en muchos aspectos una copia del hombre que despreciaba, sin embargo, ella poseía algo que Potter jamas llegaría a tener y que Lily había dejado de lado muchos años atrás. Tristemente, era aquel aspecto el que convertía al maestro de pociones en el peor demonio alrededor._

_Ella le brindaba exactamente aquello que añoraba de Lily y lo hacía conociendo cada uno de sus pecados, por eso era tan peligroso para ambos el seguirse viendo._

_Su firme agarre se convirtió en una suave caricia, la joven Dorea Potter era irrefrenable y su cercanía a la muerte no hizo nada por aminorar su noción fatalista sobre el futuro. Sus pequeñas manos sujetaron la capa negra con una desesperación que se había vuelto demasiado familiar y que le recordaba que a pesar de todo, ella seguía siendo una niña._

–_Eres más que mi maestro–. murmuró, –Sabes lo que siento, a estas alturas creo que todo el mundo lo sospecha y temo por tu vida– _

_De todos los escenarios que pudieron pasar por su cabeza ese era el que más temía._

_A veces, imaginaba lo que sería la vida de haber salvado a Lily y a Potter, con Dorea creciendo junto a sus padres mientras que él acababa transformándose en un paria dentro de la sociedad. Otro mortifago que acabaría perdiendo la cordura en Azkaban o vagando en un estado de eterna paranoia en los interminables recovecos del Callejón Nocturno, porque de ningún modo se quedaría al servicio de Albus como un maestro con su reputación arruinada y la desconfianza bien ganada de cada persona que conociese. No soportaría el pasar el resto de su vida contemplando el como todas sus ambiciones se desvanecían sin siquiera tener una chance de redención._

_E incluso eso lo perdería, por al afecto desmedido de una niña hambrienta de amor y su inminente muerte._

–_Vamos adentro, supongo que Arabella sabe que estas aquí– _

–_Le dije que te esperaría, sabe que llegare tarde– _

_Severus gruñó y dejó que ella entrase primero, no tenía caso el preocuparse cuando bien su vida podría terminar dentro de las siguientes horas, ya no le aterraba morir, le aterraba algo mucho peor._

_Porque sin importar lo madura que pudiese parecer…_

–_¡Conservas mis obsequios!–, exclamó de manera infantil, dando saltos alrededor de su deprimente sala. observando los dibujos y envoltorios de caramelos cuidadosamente colocados sobre la chimenea._

_Severus no podía siquiera mantener a la vista un retrato de Lily, mucho menos de cualquier otra persona, pero esos pequeños mementos jamas abandonaban su sitial de honor, porque sin importar lo madura que pudiese parecer ella seguía siendo demasiado joven para algunas cosas, y aunque aquellos que debían de protegerla la hubiesen traicionado y fracasado en más de una ocasión él seguiría estando de pie, incluso si parecía imposible lo detendría, lo vencería, de un modo u otro._

_Era una completa ridiculez el dejar el destino del mundo en manos de una joven, ¿cómo es que nadie se daba cuenta de la clase de expectativas que mermaban la felicidad de Dorea?_

_Sintiendo el peso de la mirada de la joven, se recordó a si mismo de que no era el momento de hacerse esas preguntas, que luego habría tiempo para meditar sobre todo aquello que pesaba sobre su persona._

–_Podríamos descansar si quieres, ¿has comido algo?, voy a preparar algo– _

_Anunciando aquello marchó a la cocina dejándolo para sus cavilaciones tardías, la casa conservaba el mismo aire enrarecido de siempre con los tonos lavanda que componían el perfume de la muchacha. Los pocos retazos de color emanaban siempre de ella, la luz provenía de ella. Sobre el resto, el lúgubre y misero resto era todo suyo, pero allí, en el lugar al que ha enviado su baúl se encontraba un sitió muy diferente que era de ambos._

_Subió las escaleras ceremoniosamente, sus nudillos pálidos y llenos de cicatrices recordando el dolor y algo más que a duras penas se parece a la ternura, en los besos de una niña que pronto se convertiría en mujer y que prometía, en voz baja, quedarse a su lado por siempre._

_Abriendo la puerta dejó libre al espejismo, lo enfrentó y se dejó vencer._

_La semblanza de una vida perfecta se presentó ante sus ojos, todo lo que añoró se hallaba a su alcance y eso, eso era la muestra latente de que su resolución debía de ser más firme que nunca. Porque la amaba, amaba la ilusión y la realidad, amaba que no pueda diferenciar a una de la otra, amaba la admiración, la confianza, el poder, la amaba a ella y se sentía asqueado consigo mismo._

_Se sentía asqueado por no poder dejarla ir, y por atraparla en esa ilusión de verano._

_Lo que pudo haber sido su vida y lo que era su vida convertida en pétalos secos, y en la noche eterna que representaba la familia que nunca fue, la oscuridad de la señorita Potter se convertía en el único faro que lo guiaba._

–_Gracias por volver a mi Sev, te amo…– _

_**:::**_

_**:::**_

No la había visto desde la noche en la torre, la misma noche en la que le rompió el corazón al demostrar que no era ni invencible ni incorruptible, la noche misma de su descenso a la muerte, con otra traición para agregar a su ya torturada consciencia.

Bastó el que la viese nuevamente para conducirlo de regreso a la se encontraban en su vieja habitación, el mismo colchón que estuvo apunto de quemar en más de una ocasión resonaba por la vibración al igual que el marco metálico de la cama, jadeando besó su cuello y la hizo gritar, probando de la herida recién abiertael embriagador sabor de la perdición. Severus se había condenado a si mismo en cuerpo y alma. Ya no importaba lo que pudiese sacrificar en nombre de la memoria de la madre de la muchacha, Lily Potter bien podría volver desde el otro lado del velo para estrangularlo si lo deseaba.

Se desplomó junto a ella al alero de la luna pasajera que quebró las sombras. Aun no la hacía beber la pócima anticonceptiva tan solo para saborear el momento. Si dentro de unos meses o tan solo días le tocaba morir a manos de su viejo amo deseaba al menos resguardar en su memoria un fragmento que justificase cualquier tortura del mundo por aquel trozo de paraíso encarnado en ella.

Sin mayores explicaciones salvo aquello de confiar en Dumbledore, sin siquiera pedir perdón porque el acto mismo de disculparse parecía superfluo. Su muy negra y pecaminosa alma se dio un festín con la inocencia de Dorea, o al menos lo que quedaba de ella.

–Sev, ¿en qué piensas?–. le preguntó mientras se acomodaba para dormir a su lado.

La intimidad jamas le resultó un asunto en el que pusiese especial atención. Todos sus encuentros hasta la fecha habían consistido en meros simulacros de afecto en los que ahogada las ansias por aquello inexistente. Sin embargo, no podía evidenciar su falta de tacto, así de forma algo torpe la rodeó con un brazo la atrajo hacia su persona.

–Pienso en que acaba de cometer el peor error de su vida señorita Potter–

Dorea Potter supo de antemano que recibiría esa clase de respuesta, pero aun así le dolía no solo porque le recordaba lo mucho que ha pedido de él sino también porque reforzaba lo injusto de su situación. Claro que deseaba un cortejo formal y un noviazgo, conocer más del mundo, vivir. No quería ser la copia de sus padres que se casaron tan jóvenes y sin embargo, tal y como iban las cosas no tendría tiempo para mucho de lo que deseaba.

Su único consuelo esa noche era que al menos una de sus ambiciones había dado fruto, incluso si las circunstancias eran increíblemente desafortunadas.

–_A veces siento que nací bajo una mala estrella–_, pensó con algo de congoja, –_Ojala_…_ ojala al final todo este sacrificio haya valido la pena– _

Su valentía que jamas parecía extinguirse sufría mellas a diario, y su fe y esperanza de vez en cuando se volvían insuficientes para sostener las aspiraciones que sus amigos tenían sobre ella. Lo que esperaba era una batalla que tendría que ganar a como de lugar y estaba lista para enfrentarla, estaba lista para sacrificarlo todo aunque… solo por una noche quería pretender que todo era normal.

Sus brazos eran firmes, la piel de ambos estaba magullada, esa era la señal de que seguía resistiendo, que sobreviviría hasta el fin, pequeñas victorias que nadie celebraría, pequeñas victorias que se multiplicarían hasta el día en que ambos pudiesen ser libres.

Dorea suspiró pesadamente, cerró los ojos y se abrazó aun más a su cuerpo.

Guardó silencio para pensar bien en que decir, algo entre las lineas de que no la llame más señorita Potter pues tiene un nombre y de que es su decisión lo que haga y con quien lo haga y que nadie puede arrebatársela.

Finalmente decidió atenerse a la respuesta que creyó correcta, pues Severus Snape jamas ha sido un hombre fácil de complacer y ella es menos que perfecta, sin embargo lo que tiene es más que suficiente, desde aquello de escabullirse en su habitación por las noches para charlar mientras tomaban té hasta quedarse dormida a su lado mientras que él le leía..

Ninguno de los dos era normal, incluso entre las personas mágicas, ninguno de los dos encajaba y por eso podían permitirse el lujo de ignorar lo que otros no pasarían por alto.

–Tú eres mi elección, ningún otro se te acerca, a ningún otro lo he deseado. Sabes que siempre ha sido así Sev, sabes que siempre será así–

–Eso no lo sabes –, contraatacó el pocionista, –Todavía te queda mucho por vivir, un día esta guerra acabará y te darás cuenta de nuestras decisiones en la adolescencia no siempre son las mejores–

–Prometí protegerte–, añadió en voz baja, –Y te he fallado, del mismo modo en que le fallé a tu madre–

Dorea luchó por ocultar la flama de indignación que afectaba su corazón. Desde que supiese de su envolvimiento en la orden logró conseguir minúsculos detalles sobre aquellos primeros años, y entre ellos, estaba la amistad que su querido Sev sentía por mamá. Amistad que en su caso era amor no correspondido y que de forma abiertamente cruel, se alegraba jamas floreciese.

Podía sonar algo egoísta, pero lo prefería miserable y con el corazón roto a no tenerlo del todo. De algún modo, sabía que Lily jamas lograría hacerlo feliz, así que ella tomaría ese rol, y colmaría la vida futura de Severus de momentos felices.

Era… una expectativa irracional tomando en cuenta que se hallaban en medio de la guerra, pero al menos era algo a lo que aferrarse, algo a lo que podía aspirar.

–Prometiste que no estaría sola, que te casarías conmigo y que tendríamos diez hijos y una tienda en Hogsmeade, además de que quedaría en Slytherin y que pasaríamos todas las navidades juntos–

¿Cuánto de eso se volvió cierto?, ¿cuánto de eso llegaría a pasar?, apenas unas cuantas primaveras y ya parecía que todo se perdería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

–Eras muy joven entonces–, murmuró Severus, –Apenas una niña que no necesitaba de un adulto amargado arruinando su infancia, ¿por qué crees que decía que si a todo?–

–Soy muy joven ahora, e incluso ahora sé que no puedo tener todas esas cosas. Por algún motivo ese sombrero me puso en Gryffindor y de ahí en adelante todo fue cuesta abajo. Desde afuera no se veía tan mal, ¿sabes?, todo el tiempo me decían que debería estar feliz por seguir los pasos de mis padres y sin embargo eso no me hacía realmente feliz, tan solo aprendí a disimular mi frustración mientras que todos mis problemas seguían apilándose uno sobre el otro–

En el silencio posterior, lo vio flexionar el brazo izquierdo, como tratando de forzar la marca oscura dentro de su piel hasta desaparecerla, luego, con aquella calma que reservaba para las pocas personas dignas de su tiempo le contestó.

–Ha sido mi culpa, jamas debí involucrarme. De no ser por mi crecerías como una jovencita normal, tendrías una mejor vida, una vida completa–

Dorea rodó los ojos llena de frustración, ¿y qué valía una vida normal si de todos modos la perdería hasta quedarse sin nada?, era… era una completa locura.

Nada tenía sentido en su vida.

–Puede que si–, concedió, –Pero eso no me importa. Las cosas son lo que son Severus y a pesar de que no te guste tú eres una de las mejores partes de mi vida–

¿Las cosas son como son?

Las cosas son como son.

Era una profecía, y cada detalle se cumpliría de una forma u otra, así que de nada servía lamentarse lo que pudo ser, siendo que lo que era, lo que ambos debían sobrevivir ya les daba suficientes problemas como para agregar el sentimiento de perdida por lo que jamas experimentarían.

–Tú vida no ha sido del todo maravillosa para ser la salvadora del mundo mágico–, agregó Severus con marcado desdén.

–No, no lo ha sido, pero estoy en paz con eso, ya no me importa que no puedas cumplir con todas las otras promesas, solo me interesa que cumplas con la primera–

La intensidad en sus ojos casi la paraliza, –Jamas pensaría en romperla–, respondió firme, resoluto, al punto en que el corazón de la joven elegida dio un salto dentro de su pecho.

¿Cómo podía no amar a ese hombre que estaba tan dañado y loco como ella?, se destrozarían el uno al otro si no acababan juntos.

–Bien, porque cuando eso ocurra no quiero estar sola–, contestó ella con una sonrisa.

–Dije que no te dejaría morir–, refunfuñó Severus cerrando los ojos y rogando porque la marca no quemase esa noche y ninguna visita le importunase por las siguientes horas.

–¿Porqué me amas?–

–Yo…–

–No tienes para que ocultarlo, ambos sabemos que es cierto–

Lo empujó de a poco, como siempre en búsqueda de una confesión, de escuchar esas palabras dirigidas a ella y solo a ella.

–Solo quiero brindarte una vida normal, jamas tendrás eso conmigo–

–_Todavía no–,_ pensó, –_Pero pronto Sev, muy, muy pronto– _

–Te tengo a ti, solo eso me importa–, le susurró al oído.

–Tu madre me mataría si pudiese ver esto–, alcanzó a contestar antes de quedarse dormido.

Dorea lo observó por un instante, sonriendo con marcada malicia. Su afecto era bastante posesivo, al grado de que jamas se le pasó por la mente que Severus tuviese la opción de no amarla, tal escenario era sencillamente imposible.

–Mi madre te dejo ir hace muchos años, no pienso hacer lo mismo–

Y he allí el motivo principal de su victoria sobre el maestro de pociones, que dormía plácidamente acurrucado a su lado. Si alguien, quien fuese, llegase a ofrecer una pizca de luz en medio de la más abyecta oscuridad, ¿no la tomarías?, ¿no sacrificarías todo con tal de sujetarte a esa persona?, ¿de no dejarla ir?. Severus poseía a sus ojos algo de aquella naturaleza, solo que en su caso… 'pues no existía escape de la oscuridad!, no existía nada más allá de las sombras, nada salvo su persona e incluso así, en la tragedia de sus vidas podía sentirlo, y su calidez era suficiente como para empujarla a soportar un día más de esa guerra, hasta el momento en que terminase con Riddle.

Puede que no haya sido lo que soñaba, y sin embargo, en la penumbra eterna de su recamara nada salvo su oscuridad la hacía feliz.

Quería escribir un au con Harry como una chica, así que hice eso.


End file.
